


Following Orders

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kill him” Snoke had said and those words still echoes in his head, how is he supposed to accomplish that.</p><p>Kill him.</p><p>His hands are trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a prequel to "I'm sorry I drew a gun on you"

“Kill him” Snoke had said and those words still echoes in his head, how is he supposed to accomplish that.

_Kill him_

His hands are trembling.

 

When he gets to Hux’s apartment, he is sitting in his chair like he expected him and he’s just looking at him, no expression on his face. He should at least be afraid he does have a gun pointed at him but here he is looking coolly at Ren.

Ren can’t help it he’s trembling he doesn’t want to do it but it’ a direct order he should do it.

 

_Kill him._

 

“Are you going to stand there all night? Or are you going to do your job and pull that trigger” Hux says.

 

Ren doesn’t answer, Hux sighs.

 

“Come on then, do it” Hux says.

 

“He wants me to kill you” Ren says he’s proud of the fact that his voice at least isn’t trembling.

“Obviously” Hux says barely containing an eye roll.

“You shouldn’t have betrayed him” Ren says. Hux smiles at that.

 

“He’s an old man, he’s probably going to die soon. It’s better that I seize power now instead that when he bites the dust and everyone is confused and scared. They… _you_ need someone to tell you what to do you’re useless without that” Hux says and gets up.

 

He’s in front of Ren in a few steps looking at him straight in the eye waiting for him to answer or to avert his eyes. Ren finally gets it.

 

“You want me to join you” Ren says. Hux doesn’t even blink.

 

“If that’s what you want, I won’t force you into anything” Hux says taking another step closer the gun touching his chest right where his heart should be.

 

What Hux is saying is that it’s his choice he has the power to choose to follow him or to follow Snoke.

 

He’s being torn apart. He should side with Snoke, he was the one that rescued him and taught him everything he knew. The one that made him into the man he is now, but then there’s Hux and that is something Kylo can’t understand. He doesn’t understand what there is between them. What he feels around Hux, the way his heart beats faster when Hux smiles at him (just him) when he’s done a good job and whispers to him so that no one else hears but them _Good Boy_ and that is destroying him.

What Kylo doesn’t understand the most is that why he hasn’t pulled the trigger yet.

 

_Kill him._

 

Hux smiles and leans closer so that his lips are ghosting over Kylo’s ear and whispers again. “Come on, do it” and then slowly trails his lips to Kylo’s cheek to the corner of his mouth and kisses him there and Kylo is frozen in place, he’s probably not breathing that’s when Hux takes a step back and removes the gun from Kylo’s trembling hands.

 

_Kill him._

 

Kylo closes his eyes expecting to see the gun aimed at him, expecting Hux to shoot him and be done with him. Nothing happens and when his breathing steadies he opens his eyes slowly.

Hux is standing there, Kylo’s gun still in his hand looking at Kylo with something like fondness in his eyes.

“Take it” Hux says handing the gun back to Kylo.

 

Kylo still doesn’t understand but he takes the gun and looks at it more confused than he’s ever been in his whole life.

Hux goes back to his chair, looks at Kylo expectantly.

 

“Snoke, kill him” He orders.

 

Kylo takes a deep breath and leaves Hux’s apartment.

 

_Kill him._

 

This time when he sees Snoke in his chair he doesn’t hesitate a second before pulling the trigger. Snoke doesn’t even have time to be confused by the situation.

 

_Kill him._

 

 Snoke is dead.

 

Kylo leaves the room quickly anxious to get back to Hux and to have Hux smile at him again and call him a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
